We can make this Paradise
by tehshogundude
Summary: Where the hell are we?..All I see is sand and bloody trees...how do we survive, and what has gotten into me about her?


**We can make this Paradise**

I used to get a thrill from dueling before I had become King. In the past I remembered I might have lost if it had not been for my superior dueling skills. I also thrived on trash talking though now it was child's play now compared to my former friends. But I received nothing but weak opponents that barely got my heart racing or soul burning for more. And all these public appearances were not helping since I got roped into stupid commodities; I liked having my own action figure though. I strived for a duelist that could surpass my expectations, which were at an all time low, and give me something more!

So with dueling becoming more or less my job and public appearances and meetings taking away what little energy I could get from dueling, when I had to go to a meeting with one of my boss's clients, I sighed to myself, "Here we go again..."

Just another predictable day...

Today I had to go to another meeting on some client's boat. Anyone else would have been excited to hear they were going on a boat owned by a wealthy man. I wasn't, not in the slightest. Not only because it extremely boring since all we ever do was talk and sit. Besides I had done this numerous times even on planes. So you could imagine my surprise when I stepped foot onto the boat dock at the sight of a small boat. I really was used to over the top shipping vessels. It was the typical catamaran, something I learned during my stay in this city, with the usual white color scheme and most likely tight rooms. I was probably going to have to share a room since there wasn't a second story. I walked down the dock, eying the ship to see if there was nothing different. The only thing I noticed was it had two motorboats attached to the end. "Bloody hell...this guy looks like a cheapskate." I muttered to myself, shoving my hands into my coat's pocket, becoming more and annoyed and irritated. My attitude came from seeing this pathetic excuse for a boat and that I was forced to get up early because we're supposed to spend the day with him. I groaned, slapping my hand against my forehead. I hoped that he at least a decent television on board so I had something entertaining to do.

Reaching the end of the dock, I stopped and waited for the others. I never needed to look back since I already knew who was coming since it was always the same. I shifted to the side a bit to make some room for Godwin, my boss. As he walked up to me, he gave me a side glance before he turned his gaze onto the ocean ahead of us.

"Now Jack, I would like for you to behave. This is a very important client that will do wonders for your career. Should you behave recklessly, I will make sure it will be for the last time. Do you understand?"

I grunted as a response to my superior Godwin. He gave me the same speech every time before we met the client. If I wasn't in his debt for helping me get out of Satellite and paying for everything, I would have just walked. My eyes were set onto the wooden planks of the pier cause my eyes were hurting from the sun. Godwin cleared his throat, forcing me to look up. Shielding my eyes, I grumbled, "what?"

"Jack, did you hear what I said?" He asked, lacing his hands behind his back like he always does.

Never would I have admitted this out loud to anyone, but I respected Godwin. He always seemed to know what he was doing. Besides, even if I had wanted to leave this boring meeting I couldn't since the limo had already left. So I would have to roll with it. "Yes, I heard you."

"Good, Jack" He finished, turning around and walking closer to the back of the boat and leaving me to stare at the sea.

First thing you would notice about Godwin though is that no matter if he was happy or angry, he always had a cold expression and piercing silver eyes that picked you apart. They were the eyes that won every argument. His eyes went with his long grey hair and while normally people would laugh at you for being the only businessman with a mullet. The eyes were so cruel, nobody would dare sneak a chuckle, even if it was about something else.

Then I heard another pair of footsteps walk behind me, a suitcase rolling on the dock following.

"Indeed Atlas-sama. Better follow orders." I heard a snide voice behind me said passing by. I didn't even have to turn around to know whose voice that was.

Unlike Godwin, I had little respect for Yeager, Godwin's yes-man. With his short stature, constantly sneering face, bizarre clown-like face and purple hair, he pretty much filled the role of the stereotypical lackey. His constant, "I'm going to murder you in your sleep" smile does not help matters. I always thought he was just born with that despicable smile, sliminess on his level is not earned. He always blindly followed Godwin's orders, no matter what and he pretty much disliked everyone, except Godwin. That's not the reason I don't like him either.

Another person walked to the side of me. With the sound of high heels clicking against the wood of the docks, I knew who it was once again.

"Atlas-sama, are you looking forward to this trip?" She asked me and I could see from the corner of my eye she was leaning forward, her gold eyes staring up at me curiously.

I let out a hoarse laughter. "Sure, I'm looking forward to another trip on a boat."

The last member of our little "expedition" was Mikage Sagiri, my secretary. Her stature which only went up to my shoulders, her short blue hair and completely innocent face made her stand out from the angry or cold looking people there, including me. She was the one I guess you could say that I liked the most but then again, there was not much competition. Granted she was not an asshole like Yeager but then again there was not much to me. When I was given her as a secretary, I just kind of rolled with it and did not think much of it nor did I ever get the chance to really get to know her. Normally, I'm either too busy to take notice of her or on the slower days, Godwin dumps so much work on her, she was the one too busy. She was neither a friend nor enemy, she had no impact, other than less work for me. While I was thankful for that, that was about it, that's the most of an impact she had. She was actually rather out of place at the company as while she was a nice person, she was being ordered around constantly. How the hell did someone like her get roped into a company with a boss so cold? She was so calm and yet never gets noticed by her superiors.

After a while, a butler came out of the boat to take the luggage. Along with him came the client. I've encountered several different variations of them, the greedy one, the fast talker, The aggressive bastard and of course, the pervert. Just the look of this guy made him a combination of them all. I try not to be judgmental, but I saw all the traits just from how he looked. The fists that are consistently curled up just ready to bang on a table, the eyes that analyzed every part of your body, the expensive cigar that reeked of wasted money and that ruthless businessman smile that tried to be friendly but the results of the smoking, gave them that unpleasant yellow look.

The client walked over, putting his hands behind his back to hid his shaking fists.

"Welcome, Godwin and friends to the ship of dreams." The coworker said, extending out his arms outward in a "friendly" gesture. Godwin smiled, but still had the businessman stoicism I knew him for.

"Yamaguchi-san, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Godwin looked towards Mikage, still standing next to me near the dock.

"Mikage, assist the butler by taking in our bags." He ordered in that voice you should (and hopefully would) have when you want to be as polite as possible. Mikage looked quickly towards him, caught somewhat off guard.

"Oh!, Yes sir!" She responded, going back inwards to pick up some of the bags. The rest of us boarded the boat, I took one quick look back at the coast. I looked forward and I saw my superiors sitting down at a table, drinking wine.

"Yamaguchi-san, should I take the bags down below." Mikage asked, putting the bags down near the entrance to down below the boat. Yamaguchi shrugged his shoulders and made a "whatever" gesture with his hands.

"Ehhh, forget it! You won't need them until after dinner anyways." Mikage nodded and sat on a bench away from the dinner table.

"Oh, I should probably tell you the safety procedures...ah, forget it. Basically, the two lifeboats have what you need, including a survival pack, emergency flares and a saltwater to freshwater convertor. If anything happens, get on the damn boat." He quickly explained, lighting up another cigar after he finished his in depth procedures. I looked at Godwin to see if he was at all irked by the guy, but nope, he just kept smiling, so long as it meant some form of business, he did not care. I was actually getting kind of annoyed and I needed to get away from them.

"I'm going to hit the hey. Which room is mine?"

"The one straight ahead. I'm afraid there only enough single beds for my butler, Godwin and Yeager. As the ship's captain I sleep in the master bedroom with the double bed but you and Mikage shall share the other double bed." Such a brave and noble sacrifice for Sir Yamaguchi!

"Mikage jumped a little, blush grew on her face and she looked away from the businessmen. I didn't care and began to go down below. I figured that Mikage slept in a separate bed from a lot of people most of, if not, all her life so she was not used to it. I did not care since I had to share a bed with a lot of other kids growing up and no, I didn't care that she was a woman, I had to sleep with other girls too so I did not give a crap.

As I walked downstairs, turns out my guess of the inside being flashy were correct. As I walked through the boat, it did indeed have a couch basically stuck to the wall down below while a flat screen TV sat on the opposite side. The walls were made of shiny, varnished wood, paintings lined the walls and there were also various kitchen appliances, like a fridge, oven and such, which made it look like any other kitchen instead of one on a boat. I choose to ignore all of it and just kept walking to the bedroom. I opened the door and I begun to analyze the room. It was a very standard guest bedroom though I knew he would use all the luxuries for his own quarters. I jumped and landed on my back as I hit the bed. Looking above me however was a photo of Yamaguchi smiling right above me. It looked as if he wanted to eat me rather than look inviting so I ripped the photo off the wall as the last thing I wanted to think about while sleeping was his ugly mug. I took a deep breath and I instantly fell asleep thanks to the gentle rocking of the boat.

After a while though, I heard Yeager yelling out that dinner was ready. Guess I know who would get that curse I mentioned. I growled a bit and sat up, rubbing my temples as I did. I moved a bit towards the edge of the bed before jumping onto the floor. As I did though, I felt very unbalanced and stumbled a bit when I hit the floor. But I didn't linger on it too long and exited my room. I didn't even bother to get dressed properly instead wearing my black muscle shirt and blue jeans that I slept in. Besides, to my fans it did not matter what I was wearing (Or what I wasn't wearing). I went upstairs to the dinner table outside, Mikage was in her familiar blue blazer, white shirt and short white skirt while the rest were wearing business suits. She and the butler sat at a tiny table separate from the men in monkey suits. It pissed me off as the table that businessman was in was big enough for all of us and they just separated the two as if they were "less important". Considering I was born in a ghetto that the proper city forbade the citizens from leaving, it pissed me right the fuck off. There was nothing I could do though, so I just took the unused seat that was at the bigger table and sit down.

I was closest to the motorboats with the open sea serving as my background. The client sat straight ahead of me near the door where I came up from. Godwin sat to the right with Yeager taking the opposite side, closest to the middle of the boat. They did not notice me sat down, they were just talking corporate babble. I ignored them and just ate the pasta in front of me. I'll admit, I didn't like being on the boat, but damn, the food was good. While I was eating, I looked at the world around us. The night sky made things hard to really see but I could tell that we were smack dab in the middle of nowhere. If the boat had no lights on it, it would be pitch black out there. There was not even another boat around. All that was around were the blowing wind and the water which sometimes overpowered what the three were saying.

"And that's the plan, how does the strategy sound Yamaguchi-san?" Godwin asked, his fingers intertwined below his chin, supported by his elbows on the table. Yamaguchi wiped his mouth with a napkin and gave that ugly smile.

"Sounds brutal and unrelenting Godwin. I love it, you always need to crush the opponents like ants under your foot! You always create the best strategies in that regard." Yamaguchi said, chuckling with sadism lingering in his speech and slapping the table in his laughter. Godwin nodded a bit in response.

"I am humbled. Your resources shall benefit us both." I had no idea what they were talking about, guess that's what I get for not paying attention.

"Thank you, but you have quite the resources as well. Primarily in your workers and...minions if you allow me." The client explained, taking another bite of his pasta. Godwin took his glass of wine though I noticed he gripped it a bit harder when he used the word minion.

"Oh really now?" Godwin asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh yes, Jack is a powerful duelist and his appeal has made him a hot property." I wanted to smack his disgusting grin so badly. I am no mere property, I'm Jack freaking Atlas, the king after all!

"Not forgetting, his lovely secretary over there. Sagiri-san come over here!" Yamaguchi-san yelled, signaling Mikage with his hands to him. I was immediately suspicious, especially with a person like him. I could tell Godwin was suspicious too, with a frown growing on his face. Mikage looked towards us and walked over. I nonchalantly gave a hand signal for her to stay away, but she did not notice and she stood near the old man.

"Yes?" Mikage innocently asked. The man looked towards her, analyzed her. She gulped from the man's stares and put on a fake smile.

"You have done quite a lot for Jack haven't you?" Mikage nodded a bit, caution in her eyes.

"Well I do work my hardest for the company." The smile on his face expanded and he began rubbing his hands together anxiously, my first tightened in preparation for whatever he would do.

"Nonsense! Taking on all the responsibilities and putting a lot of Jack's work into your hands is quite a job! Give a bit more credit to yourself than that. Jack as well, being able to bring so much profit for the company and yourself, and such amazing dueling." He said while pointing his finger up to emphasize his point. Mikage looked at her surprised but smiled and bowed.

"Oh! Thank you very much." I was surprised too and thought to myself, that maybe this guy was not so bad, so I smiled at him while I continued to eat my food.

"And as for me?" Yeager asked, pointing towards himself. The client just laughed again, rather sinisterly.

"Ah yes! Yeager, you keep being Godwin's yes-man! We need you to make us smile clownie!" The client said, beginning to crack up at his joke, Godwin just continued to drink his wine, indifferent to his humor. Mikage covered her mouth quickly, obviously giggling but did not want to offend Yeager.

Meanwhile, I was not so subtly snickering because I did not give a crap! It was right there I knew that I liked the client. But Yeager clearly didn't and grated his teeth while attempting to crush his fork. No one else noticed this but me though. I didn't care though, he does it all the time when someone points out his face.

"Mikage, would you be a dear and assist my butler in taking the stuff to the kitchen?" The client asked.

"Of course." She said, bowing once more and gathering all our plates, Yeager just sneered at her though when he gave the plates to her. It didn't shock me as he always gives that look to anyone who is not Godwin.

What did shock me and as a bonus, anger me was Yeager extending his leg in front of Mikage's path. Ignoring the fact that for a grown man he did something a child would do, She tripped over his leg and -in the process dropped all the dishes on the floor, all of them shattered on the floor. Mikage dropped to her knees to pick up the broken pieces.

"You clumsy, little girl! Be more careful next time!" Yeager shouted angrily at her. I just looked at him pissed off more than usual. I wanted to smash my plate over his head right there, see how he likes it. But as soon as I stood up.

"R-right, I am so sorry! I'll clean this up." She timidly responded to what happened. I just looked at her dumbfounded. She stood up and put on an embarrassed smile, as if she just forgot to wear shoes that day. But looking at the whole scene I noticed something about Mikage's hands, they were bleeding and some of the porcelain was inside her skin. My eyes widened a bit at how deep they appeared to be. Yamaguchi looked at her worried as well!

"Nonsense, you should tend to that cut in your hand. There is a first aid kit inside your room." The client said, still smiling as a way to let her know things were okay . Yeager just looked at her with disgust, turning back to his food. Mikage just bowed and quickly went down below. I turned toward Yeager towards Yeager though.

"Actually, Yamaguchi-san..."

"Jack...go downstairs and tend to Mikage." I turned towards Godwin who had the cold business eyes on me. His right hand was in a "stop" gesture. He clearly did not want me to pick a fight with Yeager in front of the client, no matter how much he deserved it. I lost a little respect for Godwin there but, unfortunately that was all I could do. So I decided to turn my attention to Mikage like Godwin said.

I went down below but when I reached the floor, I lost my balance for a minute. I looked around and figured the boat must have it a bigger wave than normal. I just shrugged, continuing to walk forward and knock on the door.

"In a minute!" She shouted from the inside, in a tone that sounded more like someone who was just getting dressed, not with shards of a plate in her hand!

"It's Jack, can I come in?" I didn't get a response for a while before I heard her again.

"Okaaay!" Mikage said, a squeal of pain forming at the end of her response. I squinted a bit at the sound of her voice.

I opened the door and there was Mikage, sitting on the bed, picking out the pieces of the plate. She squirmed a bit each time she did. I just looked at her depressed, she did not deserve any of this. I walked over to her and sat next to her, she turned and smiled at me, as if this was not a big deal at all. I thought to myself, _what the hell is wrong with this girl?_

After she got the pieces out she picked up the first aid box and took out a couple band aids and I was just scratching my head.

I reached over to pull out the last piece of plate stuck in the cut, but she moved her hand away. "P-Please don't, Atlas-sama. I don't want you to get hurt; I'll be alright. It's only a couple of minor cuts." Mikage said to me, turning her head to give me a smile. A rather weak attempt she had always made I noticed when she pretended things were alright. It wasn't helped that she winced as she pulled out the last piece. A trickle of blood slipped out from the cut and down in crooked lines across the curve of her palm. That painful expression on her face, made my own face fill with rage.

"It was not your fault..." Mikage turned to me as she put on the band-aids, looking a bit worried at my angered expression.

"It was that bloody clown Yeager's fault. He was the one who tripped you." I said annoyed. As she put on the last band-aid, Mikage sighed and looked the floor.

"I-I know...but Atlas-sama...If I did call him out, we would look bad in front of the client and then all of us would be in trouble." She weakly said.

"Are you mental!? My God, I don't think he would have minded if you called out someone's bullshit!" I said to her, my voice rising thanks to my anger

"Atlas-sama...there are times when you have to just...move on with our lives." She said, even weaker than before. I looked at her confused...before I deduced a theory which brought back my anger.

"Does Yeager do this often?" I asked bluntly. Mikage looked to me a little shocked, but I just kept my stern expression. I needed her to be honest with me, I know she doesn't want people to worry but damn it, if it's stuff like that, I think it's okay to be a little scared! She looked down again and nodded a bit. I sighed and began to rub my temples.

"And let me guess, you can't report him because you need this job?" She was frozen for a bit but shut her eyes and nodded weakly once more. I took my hand off of my face and my fist began to curl at her answer.

Of course...Fucking Yeager, you shouldn't be treated like that." I begun to say, irritated. Mikage looked at me suddenly with shock on her face, caught a bit off guard from the harsh language. "You shouldn't be in this type of position, you should stand up for yourself or get away from him!" My brow sunk in anger, my words growing louder and louder each second. She flinched badly from my words so I had to at least control my anger. I never got that upset in front of her so no doubt she was afraid.

"Atlas-sama..." She quietly said. I stood up and turned quickly towards her.

The boat rocked again making me lose my balance, but I was able to get a footing by reaching up and pressing my hand hard against the ceiling.

I suddenly had an idea. "You know what..." She looked at me, curious about what I was about to say, especially after an outburst like that.

"You know what, you and me, we should get away from the company, together!" Mikage looked like a deer caught in a headlight, she stared up at me in shock while her cheeks were red again for some reason. She acted like I told her that we were going to jump overboard or something.

"W-what do you mean by that!?" she squeaked.

"You know what I mean! I've been getting sick of the same routine everyday now, and you need a break from Yeager and all of this," I motioned my arms to emphasize my point. We need a vacation...no we deserve one!" Mikage lowered her head, now I couldn't see her face. So I dropped to one knee, taking her hands into mine. A small smile appeared on my face when she looked up at me, her face still red.

What do you say? Want to escape for awhile?" I said in an adventurous tone. There was no possible way she could say no, this was an opportunity of a lifetime! I knew that Yamaguchi was going to take us to a neighboring island, so it was perfect chance for us to escape! Anywhere else would be better than here.

Mikage said nothing other than, "Well... Atlas-sama, I..." and paused for a bit. For some reason, it made me happy when I saw that she smiled brightly.

The boat rocked harder than the last time, so hard that it knocked us over with me on my back and Mikage falling on top of me. Of course I cursed at damn waves, feeling Mikage roll off of me then started to apologize. I brushed it off while I tried to stand up but only stumbled more. Shakily, I walked over to the nearby window with the help of the ceiling. I threw over my shoulder at Mikage to stay still, didn't want to get knocked over or for her to get injured again.

Everything was dark after that wave crashed into us since the lights were off in our room. A stroke of lightning helped illuminate things and what I saw outside when I reached the window made my blood run cold.

"Atlas-sama...what's wrong!?" I heard Mikage yell to me.

And all I could say was, "it's a bloody hurricane."

**Please let me know what to improve on, sorry it took so long. I needed to get back into the spirit of writing, especially after how Rose Buds went. I feel much better now and thank you Scooby for helping with this chapter! You saved this chapter and helped me out with my writing and getting back into the spirit, thank you so much!**


End file.
